


Sunrise.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, a bunch of characters are mentioned but they dont play any real role, belated birthday fic dedicated to leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Sunrise.</p>
<p>Kuwata Leon and Maziono Sayaka bundle up close after celebrating his birthday, and share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise.

Sunrise.

///////////////////

The windows were shut tightly, locks pushed as far as they could go, to prevent any cold air from entering the room. Despite the heater being turned on full blast, Kuwata Leon and Maizono Sayaka were bundled up in a pile of multicolored blankets. His head rested on her pale shoulder, her free hand gently playing with his bright red hair. Her other hand was holding his, fingers interlocked. He gently rubbed his thumb against her hand, nudging against her chin so often to show his affection. Each time she did so, she would giggle, music to his ears.

They stayed like this for an unknown, but long time. The wild celebration of his party was over hours ago, and they crashed into his dorm room since them, wildly discussing the events at his party. Naegi Makoto accidentally being splashed with punch _three_ different times, Souda Kazuichi attempting to vault the couch and crashing into the wall, Ishimaru and Teruteru somehow getting into a pleasant conversation and dancing with each other, and then some. 

Earlier, they flipped through their phones, comparing selfies, photobombs, photos, and group pictures they all together.

But now, the wild flames in their hearts had calmed down to an peaceful flicker, appreciating the new year and each other.

"I love ya, Sayaka." he said quietly, with another nudge. Sayaka giggled again, and ruffled his hair that still smelled of the frosting on his cake.

"I love you to, Leon."

Despite their romantic words, when they viewed each other; they thought not of romance but of pure friendship, a deep bond that would always tie them together and keep them close. While they introduced their relationship as "best friends" to acquaintances and family, "queerplatonic" was the term used around their deepest and closest friends. Aka: the two classrooms of Hope's Peak Academy.

"Hey, hey, Sayaka," he began, "what time is it? I jus' realized there's some show you like comin' on later, but I dunnoooo if it's even night anymore."

"You check. I don't want to get up, I'm so warm."

"It's my birthday!"

"Maybe it's not, why don't you go find out Leon?"

"Uuugh, fine!" Leon dramatically groaned in fake pain as he slowly sat up, crawling from the warm blankets into the less cold air around him. Sayaka giggled to herself, waiting for his response.

Sayaka caught herself zoning out as she waited for him, and once she refocused she turned to look at him. He was lingering by the window, pulling apart the curtains just enough so he could see the outside. 

Curious, she reluctantly pulled herself out of her blankets. Her skin immediately got goosebumps in the short time it took to crawl over to the windowsill. She got on her knees on the side of the bed frame, inching so they were side by side. Leon let go of the curtain and she grabbed it and pulled it further. A very small breath left her as they gazed at the sunrise.

The sky was mostly still black and dark blue. But as the dark orange sun began to rise, the sky morphed into shades of pink and purple. Thick clouds had begun to gather, tinted with the spectrum of colors. Sayaka wasn't sure if the sky was truly beautiful, or if the closeness of being with Leon, the beginning of another year with him just made her world more colorful and alive. 

She reached for his hand and he did the same, fingers interlocking. This time, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Welp. It ain't my birthday anymore." Leon said with a smile. Sayaka giggled.

"Congratulations old man."

"You're not too far off! In six months, you'll be in th' old man club with me!"

"Nooooooo!"

"At least you'll be with me, right?"

"NOOOO!" 

They broke into laughter at that, falling backwards on top of the soft blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> they managed to catch the show sayaka likes but right after it was finished they fell asleep like 2 minutes later
> 
> haha sleepy gays


End file.
